


Run to me, Lover.

by Jospeh_Joaters



Series: Rose Garden Series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Enemies to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Human Original Chloe | RT600, M/M, Mafia AU, Nines is also an ass tho, Richard 'nines' Stern, Slow Burn, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampire!Nines, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jospeh_Joaters/pseuds/Jospeh_Joaters
Summary: Mysterious disappearances around the city lead Gavin to seek help from an outside source. What he didn't expect was to be dragged into a centuries old war and to go head to head with a serial killer who isn't even human.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Rose Garden Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Run to me, Lover.

Gavin had been driving for 20 minutes while hitting every red light possible. He groaned in frustration, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Of course he was late, the one time he leaves his apartment on time, the universe decides to fuck with him. He eyed the clock on his dash counting the minutes till his doom. Fowler’s gotta be pissed,and he really didn’t need to get reported again. Sighing as the light finally turns green, Gavin steps on the gas and hurries to the precinct. 

The Bullpen was quieter than usual and the coffee in his hands did nothing to quiet his nerves. Looking around he noticed that Hank was missing from his desk. Nothing too out of the ordinary, he walked to his desk. Barely getting to log onto the terminal before the door to Fowler’s office slams open and with an angry captain in the doorway. His shoulders tensed as he got up to approach the office. 

“Reed! Where the hell were you?” Fowler scolded, slamming his hand down on his desk. “We got a call fifteen minutes ago about another one of those disappearances, and you were nowhere to be found.” Gavin rubbed his eyes in irritation. 

“The fuckin’ traffic sucked ass. I hit every fuckin’ red light on the way here” Gavin grit out.

Fowler rubbed his temples, “Well thanks to your late ass, Hank’s the one who responded.He’s already at the scene, don’t bother going.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Gavin scowled, “Bullshit! You gave my fucking case to Hank? Fowler, the guy can barely get off the bottle long enough to tie his shoes, and you give my fucking case to him?” he clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. “Tch, this is fucking bullshit and you know it Fowler.” 

“God dammit Reed. Hank’s your superior, and a damn good detective. Watch your mouth.” Fowler sighed. “Just send in your reports and do your fucking job.” Gavin growled, slamming the door shut as he returned to his desk. 

Gavin typed away at the terminal. Finalising one of his old reports, he glanced down at his phone, rereading the text he got from a number he rarely heard from.  
’I know you’ve got a case you’re stumped on, come to my place. I can help you.’ whatever the fuck that means. He’ll take anything at this point, but how did his brother know about a case? Gavin sighed, looking at the clock once again, he grabbed his badge and headed out of the precinct. 

The night air was cold and unforgiving. Biting at his face and ears as Gavin pulled up his hoodie. He looked over the lake that Kamski’s house (more of a mansion really) sat by. Taking a deep inhale of the numbing cold, he heads towards the front door.

The door opened upon him stepping up to it, greeted by the bright eyes of his brother’s personal assistant. “Gavin, we’ve been expecting you. Come in.” Chloe’s perfect smile beckoned him inside. The warm air hitting his face, sending prickling sensations around his body. Chloe shut the door with a click and nodded towards the hall, a silent way of telling him to follow. Gavin couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, he shivered at the thought. 

Chloe led him down the hall and into the private study. A fireplace stood lit in the corner of the room.His shoulders relaxed at the sound of the crackling fire. Elijah Kamski sat in an armchair by the fire, nursing a glass of whiskey (probably top shelf knowing his brother). He perked up at the sight of his ‘younger’ brother, placing the glass onto the side table. “Gavin, it’s so good to see you.” Elijah’s smile was bright, irking Gavin. He’d almost believe he was actually happy to see him, if it weren't for the fact that his half brother was a lying bastard. 

“You said you’d help me out with a case” straight to the point, he didn’t want to be here for any longer than necessary. Elijah’s smile faltered for a moment, quickly hiding any trace of hesitation, he grabbed his glass of whiskey and pulled over a bar cart. 

“Would you like a drink? It’s your favorite.” he gestured to the bottle sitting on the cart. As tempting as a drink was, he needed to stay focused. Glaring at his brother, he crossed his arms. “Ah, stubborn as ever I see.” he put down the bottle and turned towards Gavin. “Is it so bad to want to see my little brother?” 

Gavin bristled at the title, “I swear Elijah if you just texted me to fuck around-”stopping himself he took a deep inhale, “How the fuck did you even hear about this case?” his irritation was bubbling up, but he didn’t want a repeat of the last time he was here. Pinching his brows, Elijah sighed, finally relenting. 

“The news exists, you know. I heard about the disappearances and I have an associate who’s also looking into it. It's a business thing. Anyways, that associate of mine has offered to help you with your case.” Elijah motioned for Chloe to open the door. “In fact, he’s here right now so you guys can get started right away.” Curse Elijah and his stupid flair for the dramatics. Gavin turned towards the door only to be met with steely blue eyes that bore into his soul. “Gavin, meet Richard Stern, though we like to call him Nines.” Gavin inhaled sharply, forgetting to breathe for a bit. Elijah smirked, amused by his brother's reaction.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, detective.” Jesus. Gavin was screwed. He looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes a clear piercing blue. He was tall, pale, with perfectly styled brown hair and sculpted cheekbones. Lean and strong with a stoic face. The only imperfections Gavin could spot were the few freckles on his face. Elijah must have noticed him staring, could see him snickering out of his peripheral. “Detective?” Richard tilted his head in a puppy like way that betrayed his intimidating features. 

This guy was too pretty.

“Jesus Christ, Elijah.” Gavin muttered under his breath, looking down. He shook his head and glared at the man in front of him. “How are you supposed to help me.” Richard shot back with his own scrutinizing stare. 

Prick. 

“I don’t see how you’re supposed to help me either, but here we are.” Gavin’s jaw clenched. 

“Hey! Fuck you pretty boy, you’re the one that offered to help.” Elijah sighed, they were acting like children. Richard looked unimpressed at his schoolyard taunt. 

“Alright, now that introductions are done why don’t you guys get a move on.” Elijah ushered the two out of the room. 

Gavin protested “Wait Elijah! It’s like fuckin 10 o’clock!” Elijah shrugged and pushed him out. 

“He only works at night.” Elijah yelled out to him. Gavin scoffed, 

Like a fucking vampire.

He followed Chloe to the door. As she silently nudged him out she whispered, “Don’t kill each other.” Chloe smiled at Gavin and closed the door on the two. 

Gavin glanced over at his new ‘partner’, finally taking notice to his clothes.He wore one of those beige trench coats (probably some expensive shit), lean torso covered by a black turtleneck (Gavin wondered what it would feel like to touch, it looked soft.), well tailored black pants and a freshly polished pair of chukka boots. He looked severely underdressed and small next to Richard, in his brown leather jacket, old jeans and work boots. Figures the prick would dress like a snob, he probably thought Starbucks was too poor for his tastes. He awkwardly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, where do you want to start?” He turned to him, but Richard was already walking away. “Oi, where the fuck are you going?” he yelled out to him and Richard paused to look at him with a dissatisfied look to his face. 

“I’ll send you the details later, I just need to meet with some people.” he paused, contemplating his next words “Don’t follow me”, Richard continued on walking. Gavin shivered finally feeling the cold sinking in. How is this guy just walking out in the cold?  
“Hey! Do you need a ride?” He called out. Richard turned to look at him, his eyes bright blue pinpricks in the moonlight. Gavin heard him let out a sharp exhale, the prick thought he was funny. “Well fuck you too!” Gavin gave him a choice finger. Richard looked at him with an amused look, 

“Goodnight Detective Reed.” 

The night had turned into day and Gavin had yet to hear from Richard. How would he even message him? He didn’t remember ever giving him his number, and yet Richard seemed confident that he would reach him. Maybe Elijah gave the guy his number, yeah seems reasonable. He shifted in his bed, willing his mind to sleep, but nothing came of it. He sighed, shucking off his blanket, and letting the cold air hit his skin. It was 5 AM. At least something stayed constant in his life, he woke up alone. His apartment was bare (not like he was home often), It was fit with only the necessities for survival (Other than his TV, but that would be considered a necessity to cure his boredom). Stretching his arms above his head, he let out a satisfied groan. Relaxing as his bones popped. Scratching under his shirt, he headed for his bathroom. Hoping the warm shower would wake up his brain. 

The shower let him escape for a bit. Warm water pelting his sore muscles. Closing his eyes he let the water drift him away from the world. 

October 25th, 8 p.m. 

The wind whistled through the boarded windows of the abandoned warehouse. It was quiet, the only sound coming from the crunching of broken glass under Gavin’s boots. Gavin shivered, wearing a jacket that was too light for mid fall in Detroit. His hands steady as he held his gun in, eyeing his surroundings. He’d heard a noise, something suspicious enough for him to engage. Perhaps this was against protocol. Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest thing for Gavin to rush into danger without any backup. Perhaps Gavin Reed was an idiot, but when has Gavin ever followed logic, he was a creature of instinct not intellect. Hearing a shuffling noise to his left, Gavin quickly reacted. Cocking his gun, his head snapped towards the source of the noise.

“Detroit Police! Step out where I can see you!” 

Silence

Gavin sighed, lowering his gun. C’mon Reed don’t get spooked from the slightest movement. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes, scratching at his chin. His hairs stood on end as he looked closer at the dark corner. Something was watching him. 

Cold blue. 

Gavin gasped as a rush of cold water hit his body. Shit. He rushed to turn off the, now cold, shower. Shivering as he reached for his towel. Fuck. FUCK. He’d lost track of time. Drying off as fast as he could he pulled on his underwear and ran into his bedroom. Digging through his closet for clean clothes. Fuck, he really needed to do the laundry. He pulled on the first clean t-shirt he could find, hastily pulling on some jeans. Great he was late again, Fowler’s gonna actually murder him. Shoving his boots on, he grabbed his phone and keys, dashing out his front door. 

He sighed once he finally got to the car. His phone beeped with a message alert. 

Unknown Number:  
I’ll pick you up from work tonight. Don’t be late.  
-Nines  
Gavin reread the message multiple times, trying to decipher the meaning. Nines huh? Finally, fuckin’ prick. Putting his phone down (After saving the contact as Prick) he started the car. Setting off for the precinct. 

Today’s gonna be a loooong day.


End file.
